Black Cats & Bad Luck
by Furballmews
Summary: A fan-fic in the Black Butler universe. A party at the Viscounts house turns out to be the end of the faustian contract for the last Stainthorp heiress accompanied by her demon butler will she get the revenge she desires before her soul is taken?
1. Chapter 1

Black cats and bad luck

A Black Butler fan -fic by Furballmews

Black butler and all related characters belong to Yana Toboso

"The invite you have been awaiting has arrived, My lady." A soft voice says as the heavy oaken doors creak open allowing the petite tea cart to slide through the opening into the great room followed by a dark haired girl. She is tall and dressed in a fine dark suit that would be more appropriate on a mans build but is still quite flattering to her form, she walks with a certain sway that is almost hypnotic to look upon and with a confidence that seems unwavering. The girl gives a brief smile in her mistress direction before letting the door close softly behind her and returning her white gloved hands to the silver handle of the tea cart. Slowly cart and servant approach the great oaken desk at the head of the room and the massive carved chair posed behind it facing out the large windows. "Today we will be having a Hibiscus and rose hip tea, with cucumber sandwiches."

The cart stops in front of the desk and the girl lifts a white letter bearing a red wax seal up flat in both gloved hands. Slowly she circles the desk and drops to one knee presenting the letter to her mistress. The legs of the great chair squeak forward and a small hand reaches out for the paper but pauses before grabbing it. A timid voice chimes, "Read it to me, Kasha."

The girl nods, "Yes Mistress Ursula." With a quick flick of a finger the wax seal detaches from the paper unbroken and the girl unfolds the letter. "To the Nobel family of Stainthorp, Lady Ursula Stainthorp, are her by invited to attend a masquerade ball on the thirteenth of August, at the home of your cousin,The Viscount of Druitt, Lord Aleister Chamber."

"Is that all?" The timid voice asks.

"Yes mistress." The girl stands and begins to serve the tea.

The heavy high backed chair squeaks forward again and the timid voice asks softly, "Do you think He will be there?"

"Yes My lady, I have taken care of all the necessary preparations for that."

"Very good Kasha, have the carriage ready to go by this evening." A tiny hand grasps a tiny tea cup then disappears again behind the great oak desk. "And bring me my chair as well."

"Yes, my lady." The dark haired girl turns and leaves quietly. The great oaken door making not even a whisper as she leaves.

##

Kasha looks down at her mistress as she laid sleeping in her lap, the steady stride of the horses played a monotonous and tiring tune as the carriage headed towards the end. Kasha shook the thought away, there was no use thinking about it now, Ursula was what mattered now. Her tiny weak frame was so light against her that it was almost as if she wasn't there at all. A gloved hand pushes a thick black curl behind a tiny ear.

Softly Kasha hums and whispers in a sing song voice, " Mary, Mary, Quite contrary. How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells and pretty maids all in a row." She laughs softly under her breath and looks out the carriage window into the night feeling nostalgic.

Her thoughts drift to a time when she lived only for herself, when she was alone and hated. It had been when she found little Ursula that she had decided to do something different. This delicate little girl who wanted only to have her justice before she faded away forever, a justice Kasha was glad to help her find. A justice that was costly to the frail child..

Ursula groans and pulls at the thick white collar around her neck almost as if she can hear Kashas thoughts. Kasha looks down and sighs, knowing the scars concealed beneath the thick white fabric and red ribbons are her own doing.

##

It had been a dark night when the Stainthorp house was invaded by a group of men, Mrs. Stainthorp had hurried her weakly sick little daughter into the arms of a trusted maid servant and sent them off into the night towards the family crypt. The maid had set her inside promising to return soon, screams filled the night air.

After many hours alone in the chilly stone crypt Ursula had come to the realization that the maid wasn't going to be returning and she had to find a way out on her own, her legs however were pretty mush useless. She mustered up all her strength and courage and managed to pull herself outside, having to rest once outside the heavy stone door. After a moment her eyes adjusted to the darkness and a scream caught hard in her throat

Before her eyes in the once beautiful gardens surrounding the crypt lay the butchered bodies of the house staff, thrown about in a jumble of parts that only one who knew them well could differentiate. Bile rose in her chest with a fire, hatred tinged the back of her tongue with the taste of blood. Again she forced her body to move, this time towards her home.

Her blood boiled as she got closer to her home seeing the heads of her siblings displayed on pikes outside the burning mansion. Her youngest brothers face stared unblinking at her at the edge of the forest, all four pikes a fence she was unable to cross. The shadows of men could be seen around the gate hoisting her fathers corpse up on a rope naked and beaten, beyond that others defiled her mothers long dead body and bragged about a payoff.

##

Those cold dead eyes haunt her as she shoots up grasping her chest. The hoof beats still drumming outside snap her back to reality. She glances up and sees Kasha's concerned face looking back at her. Rubbing her eyes Ursula sits up and looks curiously upon her companion. "Hey Kasha...?" Her voice trembles slightly. "When this is over, and I've gotten what I want...will it hurt?"

Kasha smiles and brushes her bangs out of her heterochromatic eyes, looking directly into her mistresses soft blue eyes with sincerity. "You've had enough pain in this life, my lady, I don't wish for you to suffer when it ends."

Ursula smiles, stifling a laugh and looks out the carriage window. "We will arrive soon won't we?" A quiet sigh follows. "We should prepare. "

"Yes, My lady."

##

The sun set as the carriage pulled up to the well lit mansion. Luminaries lined the path from the front door to where the well dressed servants waited to assist unescorted guests from their transports. Nobles of every rank and nationality would be here tonight and the decor was meant to please. Kasha leans over and straightens Ursula's mask to prevent it from pulling the red ribbons loose as the carriage comes to a halt.

One of the staff opens the door with a smile and offers a hand to Ursula who pulls away. Kasha quickly slaps the mans hand aside and turns to him with a blank stare. "I will care for my mistress, please back away."

The man stumbles back mouth agape as the tall thin female continues to stare while she lowers a small, wheeled, metal chair out before her then lifts the smaller, frightened looking female out of the carriage placing her in the chair with a bow. The taller one then hands the invitation over to the man with a swift movement he almost misses. He bumbles out an apology, "I am sorry Lady Stainthorp."

A few carriages down a boy with a strange mask that only leaves one eyes exposed looks on at the pair with curiosity while his taller male companion talks with one of the staff.

"Mistress, he says we should proceed through the house and back to the gardens, the Viscount wishes to see you." Kasha says as she bows her head and grabs the handles of the ornate wheeled chair, waiting for direction.

Ursula places a hand on her chest and takes a deep breath. "Very well, it would be impolite to keep him waiting."

"Yes, my lady."Kasha nods as she pushes the chair slowly forward along the red velvet path that flickered with the candle light. After a moment aware that another pair followed them closely.

A male voice spoke up from behind them, young but full of confidence. "Excuse me, but did I hear correctly? Are you Lady Stainthorp?"

Kasha slows her pace as Ursula taps her gloved hand. Glancing over she spots the boy who had been staring before and his companion. Ursula forces a smile, "I am, why do you ask?"

The boy begins to walk alongside the chair, "I am Ceil Phantomhive, I don't believe we've met face to face, but our companies do have quite a few dealing together."

"Oh my, the Earl of Phantomhive. I do apologize, " Ursula bows her head slightly as she speaks, "I was rude, I hadn't expected you to be an associate of my...cousin, but then I suppose he has his hands in everything."

Ceil forces a laugh in response. "He and I are aquatinted through some social circles." He instinctively sneers at the thought.

A giggle escapes Ursula's mouth and Kasha jumps startled.. Ursula again pats Kasha's hand and turns to Ceil with a smile. "He is a bit unsavory...isn't he?"

They both give a nervous laugh not noticing the way their companions keep exchanging pointed glances as if trying to figure something familiar out. They continue quietly through the large gaudy house before exiting again to the gardens. Rose petals line the ground where they walk, the gentle sounds of a piano fill the air and great long tables sit to the right covered in delicacies from around the world.

"Ceil!" A lovely blond girl rushes up to them calling out his name and throwing her arms around his neck before smiling at Ursula cheerily, behind her trailed the Viscount, women dripping off his arms like jewels.

"Ursula, My dear cousin. Your looking lovely tonight." The Viscount said with a smile. "I am so glad you could finally make it to one of my social events."

Ursula motions to Kasha and Kasha leans in to hear her. "Find him."

Kasha releases the handles of the chair and allows the Viscount to take control. Bowing, she nods to Ursula, "Yes, My lady." Then disappears into the crowd.

Ursula sits and talks with the Viscount, the Earl, and the Lady Elizabeth without noticing the absence of the Earl's companion. Panic swells in her fragile chest as she tries to forget how it all will end.


	2. Chapter 2

The rose garden went on for almost two miles complete with a fairly difficult maze in which quite a few party goers had wandered. A slender black cat poked it's head from the bushes every few feet, seemingly unaffected by the thorny terrain. The well dressed Phantomhive butler trailed behind watching the cat with strange fascination, ignoring the party goers as he passed.

Finally the cat stopped and stared at a group of men letting out a deep growl that made them all turn to look. A flash of black fur shoots out from the shadows and swipes at the man in the center of the group, tearing both cloth and flesh before again disappearing into the bushes. The man explodes into a flurry of curses as the others stare in shock.

One man speaks up suddenly. "I thought only children hated you Dorian, but it seems animals don't like the devil much either."

Another comments, "Black cats are unlucky, you should watch yourself."

The man, Dorian, storms off angrily to find a drink followed by the others. His blood dripping on the ground leaving a trail as he stomps away. His temper flaring having been made a fool of by a feline.

Once the group is out of sight the black cats head reappears from amide the bushes. With wide eyes it looks to the butler who smiles back. He bends down offering a gloved hand to the feline, who tentatively sniffs at the air before stepping slowly out.

The butler places a hand softly on the cats head and laughs. "I am Sebastian." His eyes scan over the cat pausing at the abnormal tails, not one but two wave slowly back and forth before his eyes. With a quick fluid movement he lifts the cat into his arms and flips the cat onto it's back, noting that it was female. "And you must be that girl's butler."

The cat twitched confused momentarily, closing it's yellow eye, looking only with the blue. Sebastian squeezed her paws but did not release her. He continued, "You have very soft paws...My lord was curious about the two of you, but to think you have a contract, that you too are a creature like myself."

Kasha twists suddenly, freeing herself from his grasp while in the same fluid motion regaining her human form before landing softly on her feet. "Her time is almost up, this is none of your masters concern."

"Oh, but I am curious as well. " Sebastian's eyes looked her over again, smiling at the tailed jacket and top hat now that he'd seen her other form. "You aren't a creature who's meant to be under contract, why would you accept such a thing?"

Kasha shook her head. "Purpose, I needed something, before I became stagnate and faded away..."

Sebastian laughs, "Sounds interesting..."

"Really? Because it's a lie, I just thought it sounded more ambitious than I was hungry for something I couldn't explain." She snickered. "And she called me...what else could I do? She offered her soul willingly, no one else had ever done that...I am a monster. Yet she had no fear. I was impressed. "

Sebastian nods. "I understand that a bit myself. My lord is a special case as well."

"Children do build up so much hate when they have their families ripped away from them by another human." Kasha dusts herself off with white gloved hands. "I do need to return to my mistress though."

Sebastian snags her arm with his own. "Allow me to escort you, I too need to return to my masters side."

##

Kasha can't help but feeling strangely aware of the man standing next to her as she returns to standing in her mistresses shadow. He had most definitely followed her out into the garden and he didn't seem the type to do anything without his masters consent. The Earl of Phantomhive could pose a threat to her mistresses plot, but would he choose to interfere? That man deserved pain for the damage he caused to her mistress that night and she would be the one to enjoy inflicting every moment of it, until at the moment her mistress tell her enough and Kasha is free to consume them both. She smiles faintly as Dorian Bishop approaches the table, knowing the end is starting.

Ursula's tiny form snaps rigid for a moment as she catches site of him from the corner of her eye, a white gloved hand gives a comforting pat to her shoulder and she relaxes slightly looking up at her kind destroyer. Kasha smiles down at her mistress as she leans in slightly, whispering softly into Lady Ursula's thick black curls. "My lady, everything is as expected. . " Kasha returns to standing unwavering behind her mistresses chair.

The Viscount stands shrugging off his curvy accessories. "Ah, Lord Bishop, What an honor. How are you finding the party?"

The man bows slightly, giving a hateful glare to Ursula before smiling at the Viscount. "Lord Chamber, you truly do know how to throw a party... "He looks back at Ursula. "When does the real fun start though?" The Viscount laughs and looks back at his ladies with a smile. "Soon my friend..." Lord Bishop licks his lips suggestively, his fat tongue leaving spittle trails on his lips like a slug might. Lady Ursula looks away and spots the Earl shaking away a bad memory, the two butlers exchange glances. Lady Elizabeth giggles grabbing the Earl's arm tightly and he seems to snap out of whatever had been bothering him.

Lady Elizabeth leans over. "Lady Stainthorp? Do you travel everywhere with your butler like my Ceil-kun does?" She giggles looking from Sebastian to Kasha.

Ursula blinks back, her attention drawn away from her hatred for a moment but is unable to answer. Kasha leans forward and interrupts softly. "My Mistress is frail and can not travel alone, it is only natural I remain always at her side."

Ursula nods and exchanges a smile with Lady Elizabeth as the Earl watches with narrowed eye. The Lord Bishop takes a seat as the Viscount rejoins his decorations. Together they chat for another hour before the Lady Elizabeth and the Earl of Phantomhive excuse themselves, standing abruptly. The Earl pauses as he entwines his arm with theLady Elizabeths, looking back at Lady Ursula with strained curiosity. "Lady Stainthorp, I'm going to lend you my butler until you leave tomorrow..." A shocked yet amused expression washes over Sebastian's face. "I won't be needing him tonight." The Earl whispers something under his breath before turning to leave, the Lady Elizabeth bouncing on his arm.

##

The party winds down as the sky grows darker and many retire to inside. Lady Ursula fidgets nervously as she is shown to her room followed by not one but two shadows. She had always been accepting of Kasha's never ending presence, but now that there were two butlers in her wake she felt overly conscious of her surroundings and of what was to happen in the very near future. She no longer cared about what would happen as long as it ended tonight her family could finally have peace. The wheels of her chair squeaked as Kasha rolled her into the room, a servant of her cousin's nodded to her as he left walking passed Sebastian and closing the door.

"So are you here to spoil my Mistresses plans?" Kasha asks suddenly.

Ursula looks around confused. "Kasha?"

Sebastian laughs. "Not at all...So the Lady needn't worry her pretty little head about it." He smiles sarcastically. "I'm merely interested in your butler's charms, Miss."

Ursula grabs Kasha's hand and squeezes. "Why are you interested in Kasha?"

He bows his head still smiling. "I like cats..."

Ursula turns accusing eyes on Kasha as Kasha drops to her knees beside her mistress. "Kasha, I told you to never be seen...Did you fail me in this, or is this one of your games?"

Kasha's head stays down as she speaks. "Mistress, I have never failed you."

Ursula pulls her tiny hand to her collar and unties the red ribbon. "You haven't..." The white fabric falls exposing pale white flesh and the deep red markings of the contract on her neck. Her other hand pulls Kasha's collar down as well. "Your the only one who's never failed me...but tonight we part, right?" Sebastian steps back sitting quietly in a chair. His calm voice interrupts only momentarily. "May I stay to observe? I'll attend to my business after."

Lady Ursula sighs. "If you wish..." Her eyes flicker over Kasha's non moving form. "Kasha? He will die tonight, right?"

Kasha nods sharply. "I promise that man will end tonight."

Ursula laughs strangely. "It's a weird feeling knowing it's your last night on earth, isn't it?" She curls her frail arms around herself. "Prepare me then..."

"Yes Mistress." Kasha says quietly with a amused smirk, her monochromatic eyes hungry as she stands lifting her mistress from her chair and placing her on the bed. Kasha pulls a case from beneath the chair popping it open and pulling forth a spool of fabric. Sebastian raises a curious eyebrow but remains silent. Kasha slides a pair of silver scissors into her belt and sets her coat aside along with her gloves and hat before leaning down over her mistress and slowly unlacing her corset. Once she has her mistress down to her dressing gown Kasha carefully lifts the frail girl and with a single fluid movement wraps her frail body with the spool. In a flurry of motion and flashes of silver cloth falls to the ground around the girl being supported be her own doom and with a smile Kasha lifts her into the chair once more.

Sebastian claps softly, impressed and Kasha shoots a scolding look at him. "Is there something you wish to say about my technique or do you watch everyone with such critical eyes?" Kasha says with hushed irritation. Sebastian smiles at her not speaking and she shakes her head turning away. "Or perhaps you just like to pick on others? I'm guessing thats it..."

Ursula slaps Kasha across the face with an angry glare. "He's unimportant Kasha, we have other things to attend to right now, you'll have all the time in the world to waste after tonight..."

Kasha grabs her cheek and looks at the floor. "Yes-ss Miss-tressss..."She hissed. "I'm so sorry to have delayed your death for even a moment..." She stands and pushes the chair out of the room, Ursula looking a bit shocked at the way Kasha had responded and Sebastian following quietly.

##

The moonlight bathes the rose garden in a blue white light, elongated shadows dance down the paths while flickers of light trickle out from open windows. Kasha walks slowly pushing her mistresses wheeled chair in silence, the hair on the back of her neck prickling up with irritation. Sebastian's shoes shuffle quietly behind them as he walks in the shadows unseen, a mere spectator to the nights events. As they approach the gazebo at the mazes center Kasha stops, releasing the chair and bowing before Lady Ursula. Lord Dorian Bishop stands in the arches as planned.

The fragile nobel woman of a mere fourteen years looks down at her faithful companion and sighs softly. "Kasha, I have an order for you. Kill that man Kasha, make him suffer like they did..."

She leans over her companion and Kasha lifts her head pressing her lips to the deep red marks on her ladies neck before standing. "As you command, my Mistress." She says sharply before turning her ladies chair to face the opposite way.

Ursula protests. "What are you doing Kasha?"

Kasha looks down at the frail girl with a wicked smile. "Don't tell me my Lady actually wishes to see something like this..."

Ursula's tiny head drops with a sigh. "No...just make it quick...I tire of this you know..."

Kasha nods and walks away leaving her mistress to sit alone, the shadow tailing her instead.

##

Dorian Bishop stands in the archway of the gazebo with a bottle of wine, he smirks as the butler to the Stainthorp family walks up the path towards him. "So it was you then who asked to see me alone out here, I thought it odd that no one approached me at the party." He steps closer to her, noting the graceful sway of her hips. "So what did you have in mind, or are you really into the whole subservient thing?"

Kasha remains silent and stops only steps away from him, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight. She licks her bottom lip slowly and her fingers twitch down at her sides but she doesn't move. After a moment she speaks. "Your a very naughty soul indeed aren't you? You had hopes that my mistress had sent that letter, hadn't you?"

He laughs but doesn't argue. "You have sharp eyes girl."

Kasha cocks her head to the side and raises her hand to her throat loosening her collar. "I have to warn you, this won't be gentle..."

He smiles and answers playfully. "O I do hope not, I've been such a bad man."

##

Ursula sits cursing her inability to act. She hears the smashing of glass from behind her but her frail arms can't turns the wheels of her chair. She hears the muffled screams of the Lord Bishop and cackling laughter of Kasha that chills her bones, he screams that she's a monster, he screams out of terror. The sound itself is of little comfort for the last remaining Stainthorp, even if he was the man who destroyed her life and killed her family. She shakes her tears away knowing that the pain would end soon and she'd never have to suffer again. She can hear the gurgling panic of death and wipes her eyes with a quiet smile. Kasha would be coming for her next.

##

Kasha licks her fingers clean before laughing to herself, they would never find a bit of this man no matter how hard they tried. The Lord Bishop was no more and her end of the contract had been fulfilled, yet somehow she wasn't as happy as she thought she'd have been. She stops to stare at the moon for a moment.

"Graphic, I must say..." A voice laughs from the shadows. "But what will you do now?" Sebastian steps out and smirks at her. "Will you go through with taking what has been promised to you?

"Of course, after all it's what she asked me to do from the very beginning." Kasha walks away leaving him smiling in the shadows. As she approaches the wheeled chair from behind she can hear her mistress trembling, she can smell the uncertainty. Leaning over she carefully lifts the frail trembling girl into her arms. "Mistress, it is over now." Trembling eyes stare up at her. "I know...Thank you Kasha...but..."

"Yes Mistress?" Kasha walks through the garden cradling the girl in her arms.

"I think I've changed my mind..."Lady Ursula's voice cracks.

"About what My lady?" Kasha smiles down at her.

"If-If I'm never going to feel anything again...Please...make it hurt..."Ursula cries curling her tiny body tightly in her companions arms.

Kasha laughs setting the girl down on a bench with a smirk. "Are you sure thats what you want my Lady?"

Ursula nods. "I'm sure." She says looking up at Kasha who know leans in over her.

"Close your eyes..."Kasha frowns before pressing her mouth to Ursula's. Ursula cringes in pain letting out a muted whimper as Kasha's arms wrap around her small form. Tears pour down the frail girls cheeks as the chill of death takes her into its loving embrace.

Kasha eventually pulls away still tasting the sickly sweet mixture her meals had made on her lips and looks down upon the unmoving form of the girl, feeling a moment of regret. Lady Ursula had truly been a tragic human and she'd always preferred the taste of tragedy. She was almost sad it had to end so soon, but it was after all what her mistress had wanted.

##

Sebastian watches the shadow dart across the path before him and with a quick flick of his wrist he had caught the black cat by her scruff. He smirks as his red eyes meet the monochromatic eyes of the feline and says in a soft tone, "You and I still have Business..." He carries the feline carefully gently squeezing her paws as he walks down the dark path and into the night.


End file.
